A point of sale (POS) system is a device that aids a retailer in the selling of products to a customer. For example, at time of purchase, barcodes printed on packages associated with the products are read by the POS system to identify the products being sold to the customer. The POS system prepares an invoice that identifies all the products sold to the customer as well as a price for each of the products. After receiving payment from the customer for the products sold, a receipt is issued via the POS system to the customer. The receipt is a printed hardcopy of the invoice that shows proof as to the products sold to the customer and the price of each product.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.